It is known in the art to save data in automated data storage libraries comprising a plurality of sequential information storage media, such as magnetic tapes, and one or more sequential information storage media drives. As the position of a sequential information storage medium varies with respect to a read head comprising a plurality of read elements, one or more read elements may not be able to detect the information encoded in the sequential information storage medium.